


All grown up

by peachmilk_tea



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: The Girl is 18, The Girls going on a date!, non binary party poison, venom siblings cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/pseuds/peachmilk_tea
Summary: The Girl has a date :)
Relationships: The Girl/(Original Character)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Kobra?” The girl called from down the hall, catching his attention. He put down the zine he was reading, handing it to Party, who was next to him on the bed. He was just about to get up to see what was going on, when she appeared in the doorway. 

“Can I-,” she said, pausing mid sentence, probably because she was expecting Kobra to be alone. She leaned against the frame, legs crossed and a nervous expression on her face. “Oh, hey Party,” she said, “I wondered where y’ went. Couldn’t stand the sting of losing, huh?” She shot with a smirk, no venom behind her insult. 

Party just rolled their eyes in response, followed by a giggle and their middle finger. Those two were the most competitive motherfuckers in the zones, and you did _not_ want to get caught in the crossfire. Game night was hell. 

“So-” Kobra interjected, “What’d y’ need, motorbaby?” he asked. The nervous look returned to her face, making him a bit uneasy. She checked behind her to make sure no one else was behind her before shuffling into the room and shutting the door behind her. She flopped down on the bed, nestling between Party and Kobra. For a minute, it reminded them of when she was young, and they used to spend their evenings like this, huddled up until she fell asleep. A pang of nostalgia flashed through his chest. It felt like yesterday that she was a small, terrified, 5 year old they rescued from Battery City. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but decidedly huffed instead. A small blush rose to her cheeks, and she murmured something too low to hear. Kobra shot a glance to Party, who was equally confused as him. “What was that, Sunshine?” Party questioned, glancing down at her. She averted her gaze before speaking again. “I. Have a date tonight,” she rushed out. 

“You WHAT?” the siblings cried out, sitting upright sharply. They both started spewing questions at her at a million miles an hour. She sighed, expecting this reaction. 

“---ITH WHO----”

“---GOING WHERE---”

“--OUTFIT-- LIPSTICK”

“HEY. Shhhh, I’ll answer y’re questions if y’ shut up. I don’t want the others knowin’ yet.” She spat out, smacking them both. They immediately became silent, looking at her expectantly. They were still buzzing with questions, so much so that Kobra thought he might clip through the fucking bed. Sensing their eagerness, she sighed and began to answer them. 

“Okay, first. Her name is Neon Demon, and she’s runnin with the radio crew.” Party’s eyes lit up in response. “‘S she the newbie who runs the late night radio? Fuck, whats’it called. Oh, Night Owl Radio!” they recalled. She nodded in confirmation. “

“Second, we’re going t’ Hyper Thrust- hey, don’t look at me like that!” she exclaimed after receiving a look from Kobra. He shot her a concealed glare with one eyebrow raised. She could tell he was trying hard not to laugh under the exterior, though. Party seemingly missed the look that was thrown their way too, seeing as they just bounced happily and rambled about the best dj’s that spun there.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything,” Kobra defended. Poorly. “But seriously, is that a good idea? How long have you known her? And who’s gonna drive you home if-” She cut him off, rolling her eyes slightly. “Don’t worry, don't worry. I’ve known ‘er since she stared at the radio station, and she doesn’t drink anyways so there's that,” she huffed softly. “Annd,” she drawled quietly, fiddling with her hands, “we’re plannin’ on spending the night down at the station…” she looked down, like she was expecting disapproval. 

Neither Party nor Kobra said anything yet, but not because they were upset, but because they were busy throwing looks at each other. If the Venom siblings had anything superpower, it would be to have entire conversations without uttering a single word. They were mostly fussing at each other, not about The Girl, but about irrelevant details like who was gonna be the one to give the Don’t Fuck Her Up Or I’ll Kill You Speech.

When no one said anything, The Girl cleared her throat to get their attention. “Well?” she questioned. They snapped out of their silent conversation and looked back at her, registering her anxious demeanor. “Huh? Oh, right, radio station. D’ya need a ride in the morning?” Kobra questioned. Before she could answer, he followed with, “Aw, fuck. I’ve got that buyer’s meeting in the A.M. Ugh.” He rubbed a hand down his face exasperatedly. She blinked, face still for a moment before she grinned at him. “Nah, it’s cool, she’s got a truck. That’s actually how she’s picking me up in” she checked the clock to her right, “an hour or so.” 

This seemed to jolt something in Party, because their eyes widened and they grabbed her arm hastily. “An HOUR? Girlie you’ve got t’ get ready!” they said, pulling her off the bed. Everything happened so fast, but somehow she was being dragged out of Kobra’s room towards the bathroom. As she was pulled out of the room, she glanced behind her and shot Kobra a look of both _I’m Sorry_ and _Help Me_. He just chuckled at her and picked up his zine, shaking his head at his sibling’s antics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 2! its p short, but future chapters will be longer

As soon she stepped into the small bathroom, Party pointed and said “Counter,” while they ducked back out to grab what she presumed was make up. When Party came back, they not only brought back their make-up bag, but Fun Ghoul too. Ghoul looked like he was confused as to why he was there, but she was relieved that Party _probably_ hadn’t spilled her secret. Okay, well not really a secret, but she didn’t want to make a thing of it yet. In actuality, she mostly wanted to tell Jet last, which sounds bad but it’s not because she doesn’t trust him, actually the opposite, but he’s the most parental over her, and the less time he has to be in Dad Mode, the better. She wouldn’t trade his Dad Mode for anything in the world, though. 

She sighed, locking eyes with Party, silently asking him why Ghoul was here. They seemed to get what she was asking, but only replied with, “Moral support, motorbaby.” She scowled at him, but ultimately couldn’t hold it for very long, and a smile broke out on her face. 

Ghoul still looked a bit confused, but he didn’t question it as he sprawled out in the empty tub beside them. That was one thing she appreciated about Ghoul; his ability to just roll with things. And his insane ability to sleep _anywhere_. 

Just as Party got started on her eyes, she heard Jet’s soft voice from the dining area. “Ghoul?,” he called out. His voice carried closer, along with strong footsteps, “Ghoul? Can y’ help me with the car, I can’t seem to get-” Jet’s voice was cut off by Ghoul, who hopped up and shouted a response. Before he exited, he looked at The Girl and lowly said, “Have fun tonight, be careful.” He ducked out, quickly following to catch up to Jet. 

Party returned to her face, smudging a light layer of red eye shadow in her crease. As they sat in mostly comfortable silence, she felt anxiety bubble in her chest. She tried to push the nerves down, but they were being unbelievably stubborn today. It wasn’t like she wasn’t excited, she was over-the-moon excited about it, but she was also fucking terrified. There were so many ‘what-ifs’ floating around in her mind, and she just couldn’t shake them off. Party, sensing her anxiety, broke the silence. They put a hand on her knee and gave her a sympathetic look, “Why‘re you so nervous? Y’re gonna have so much fun tonight.” Party was always forward, but always sincere. They cupped her face, turning her head so they could apply some face glitter; courtesy of Pony. 

She didn’t doubt that she’d have fun, but she was so afraid of going on this date and fucking up her friendship. “I dont- What if I’m not, y’know, enough. I don’t want to ruin what we have already and…” she trailed off, too many thoughts swirling in her mind. Party leaned up, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Oh, Sunshine, you’re so much more than _enough_ . Y’re kind, even to strangers, y’ve got the biggest heart in the Zones. Y’ve got a smile like no other, and y’ve got a wicked taste in music. There’s nothing _not_ to love,” they said, eyes getting glass with unshed tears. They quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped, “Aw, fuck. Our baby’s all grown up now.” Her heart swelled, tears brimming in her own eyes. It was moments like these that she felt the warmest, the safest. Despite zones like being complex and devastating at times, it gave her one hell of a family. She thanked the Witch everyday for them. 

She nodded in response, too afraid to use her voice yet. Her anxiety had settled a little bit, and she really was looking forward to this date. She just didn’t want to fuck up what she’d already built with her. But Party was right, she just needed to focus on having a good time tonight, and maybe be a little more confident. But Destroya, that was easier said than done. 

They returned to comfortable silence as Party applied her lipstick and eyeliner, just peacefully existing with each other. They could hear chatter from the kitchen, probably Ghoul fucking around with Jet, like he does everyday. It was nice to just take in the passing noise. 

When her makeup was done, she hopped down from the counter and looked in the mirror. As she was looking at herself, a wide grin on her face, Party slung their arm over her shoulder and gave her temple a quick kiss. “Thanks Party,” she said, looking into their eyes in the mirror. They smiled, like they knew everything she didn’t say, “‘Course, darling.” They unlatched themselves from her and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the bathroom and towards her own room. “Now c’mon, we’re gonna find you the perfect outfit!” they said, their voice shrill and full of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also barely checked, so if theres any mistakes pls let me know! kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
